First Beginnings
by Arianna Lovegood
Summary: The next generation of children have arrived at Hogwarts and their sotry is ready to be told. Ariana Shae Thompson, the adopted daughter of Luna and Rolf meets the Weasley's and Potters. p.s J.K. Rowling owns the potter/weasley children, and orig. hp plot
1. Chapter 1

First Beginnings

I walk into Grand Central Station nervously pushing a metal trolley with my trunk and my snowy white owl; tootles on it.  
><em>"Ariana dear, follow the twins and we will get through the barrier,"<em> A medium height woman with wavy blond hair and an absentminded smile look down to me. I smile back even though I am worried. She holds onto my trolley and we run towards the brick barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Even though I trust Luna, I still flinch when we reach the point where we should've collided with the bricks, but instead we go right through it as if it were only an illusion. But it's not.  
>A black, shiny train is ahead and many students are boarding it with similar trunks and owls. Luna looks like she is about to say something, but I politely say goodbye and then board the train. I see her and her husband, a handsome man call Rolf Scamander wave goodbye to their sons Lorcan and Lysander. Once inside the train I store my trunk away, the walk up the aisle, longingly looking into the compartments full of kids with their friends. I stop at an empty compartment and enter.<br>Before I go any further, my name is Ariana Shae Thompson. Well it was, but I don't know what my last name will be now. You see, I am a muggle-born witch, so almost a year ago I began to show some signs of magic. My muggle parents, as drunk and messed up as they were, didn't understand it. They tried to beat the unusual activity that I couldn't control out of me. Then I got my letter from Hogwarts; proving that I was magical and unusual. That was the final straw. The scars are still there on my arms and one on the side of my face. I was taken away from them and brought, broken hearted and confused into the wizarding world. I was then adopted by a pureblood wizarding family, Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. They had two twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. They are very nice and act like a family, though I can't help but miss my old life, and my parents before everything bad started …

While contemplating this, the train lurches forward and the door to my compartment opens.  
><em>"Lily, I found a compartment."<em>  
>"Okay, come on James"<br>A young girl with fiery orange hair, which is slightly bushy, walks into the compartment, behind her follows three other students. One was a girl with sparkling green eyes and pale blonde hair, the next person I assume to be James; a boy with messy, jet black and similar green eyes. After him comes another boy with short blonde hair and a mischievous smile on his face. They all sit down; I move over and stare out of the window at the beautiful landscapes passing by us at high speeds. I am feeling an urge to sketch these wonders.  
><em>"Hi. I'm Lily Potter, and this is Rose Weasley,"<em> She said referring to the other girl.  
><em>"This is James Potter and Jason Creevey"<br>"I'm Ariana" _I said, and then the dark haired boy; James speaks up.  
><em>"Don't you have a last name?"<br>"I – I do, uh"_ I hesitated, not wanting to introduce myself using my parents name, worried that they would recognize it from the wizarding newspaper and treat me differently because of it.  
><em>"Lovegood"<br>"Oh you must be Aunt Luna's adopted daughter!"_ James exclaims.  
><em>"James! That's rude! And she not really our aunt, she's just a close friend of our parents<em>." Rose said, standing up for me.  
><em>"Well it's true!"<em> He said back. The girl looks like she was about to say something, but I interrupt,  
><em>"Don't worry, I'm used to it"<em>  
>The compartment is silent for a few minutes, I pull out a new book that I quite fancy, <span>Hogwarts a History: from the founders to the Battle of Hogwarts<span>. This is the newer edition, and also the only book that I have bought for school and not yet devoured.

The train was soon to stop at Hogwarts, the others stand up to put on their school robes and I do the same. The robes seem too plain without the house colors on them, though I was told that they would appear when we were sorted.  
>As I lift up my long auburn hair with red tints, James points at my long scar on the side of my face, usually hidden by my hair.<br>_"What's that there on your face?"  
>"Nothing"<em> I muttered covering it up quickly.  
><em>"It can't be nothing, it's a huge scar, and how'd you get it?"<em> He persists.  
><em>"None of your business!"<em> I exclaim, frustrated. I walk right out of the compartment before anyone can say anything else. Now they will never want to speak to me, and anyways, they apparently already know about my secret… So much for being friends…  
>The train lurches to a stop and a swarm of students hastily file out of the train. Thankfully, my extremely slim figure works to my advantage and I make my way through the mess of students. Us first years follow a man… if he is human, towards the Black Lake. He is twice as tall as a normal man and 5 times as wide. We board magically enchanted boats. So as to avoid an encounter with the dark haired boy, James, I board a boat with two unfamiliar faces. The girl has long, brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy has wavy brown hair that covered his and a cute, lopsided smile.<br>_"Hi, I'm Arabella, and this is Raymond. "_  
><em>"Hi"<em> I said smiling.

The Castle is HUGE and amazing! We are lead into the grandeur entrance hallway and up to two enormous doors.  
>"Now children, when we enter the Great Hall you will follow me up to the front of the room and you will be sorted into the four Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" Says an aged professor whom has her hair up in a tight bun and is introduced as Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress.<br>Before she can say more the two doors open to a truly magical room, with four long tables and an enchanted ceiling. The night's sky shines through the ceiling and I am bewildered.  
>I have to admit, I am freaking nervous. This whole sorting thing gets me worried because I read in Hogwarts a History, that Slytherin is for dark wizards, I hope I'm not placed there. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor's apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

The suspension was increasing, I couldn't wait. But sadly , I did do to wait until they reach T in the alphabet, which is sadly towards the end of those 26 letters.

"Andrews, Kara!" McGonagall calls out and she runs up excitedly and sits on the old wooden stool. An old witches hat, that is clearly faded from the years, and outfitted with several patches, is placed upon her head. Though from a few feet away we can not hear a sounds, the hat seems to be whispering to Kara. Finally it shouts,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Barrera, Raymond!" _I see the nice boy that I had sat with in the boats go up to the stool._

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bones, Hannah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Cherish Marie"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Creevey, Jason!" _I am now aware that James is right behind me, I say nothing._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

. . .

"Finchfletchly, Erin!" _I can feel his breath on my neck as he apologizes._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Grayson!" _I still say nothing._

. . .

"Potter, James!" _He brushes past me and kind of of struts up to the stool. People all around me whisper, "Potter, Harry Potter's son?"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Lily Luna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rosier, Allison!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Shay, Patricia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thompson, Ariana Shae!"  
>I look up from the small knot on the floor I had been staring at. I walk forward, nearly tripping on the steps in my hurry. The stool is slightly wobbly, but I sit down and let the teacher place the warm hat upon my head.<p>

"Ahh, a muggleborn we have here, an interesting history I see. Clever, definitely another intelligent one. Ravenclaw would suit you well, but I also see an urge to prove yourself. Slytherin could help you with that, but that's not what we truly want is it? _*I was silently begging in my head, 'not Slytherin'* _Also I see a fire of courage and strong loyalty, so it must be…."

The hat whispered in a dry, cackling voice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheers and I happily skipped over to the long benches and sit down with my new house mates.

"Valence, Rebecca"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Xavier, Alexander!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Welcome all students new and old back once again for a promising school year. Before we dine I should like to inform you of a few staffing changes this year. Professor Singingdale will taking over for Transfiguration and Potions will be taught by Professor Zambini. Now let the feast again!"

The tables fill up with the most wonderful food I have ever seen. I look around, but not many people seem as shocked as I am. I quickly fill up my plate with mashed potatoes and other delicious foods and eat until I am stuffed. The deserts are even more amazing. My eyes devour all the wonderful sights before I carefully choose and small treacle tart. Finally the food all disappears.

"Now that we are all stuffed I would like to make a few announcements before I send you all off to bed. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch wants to remind you that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and select Zonko's products are forbidden and will be confiscated. To see the whole list you can look on his office door. Now off to bed"

I stood up and followed the rest of the Gryffindor's. I began to realize that this castle is even bigger and more magical than I ever dreamed. I make a note to myself to study the simple map of the Hogwarts hallways that I found in Hogwarts a History. We were climbing up the amazing and ever confusing stairs when my foot starts to sink into what should have been a stair.

"Ahh.." I say in surprise, reaching for the railing to steady myself and not have more of my leg sink in it. A girl behind me lightly grabs my arm and steadies me before I fall.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"Better watch out for those stupid trick stairs.  
>Hi, I'm Lily, we met on the train, remember?"<p>

"Oh yes"

"Sorry about my brother, he's really nice, just he's used to joking around and doesn't notice when something's he says might hurt."

"It's fine I guess.."

"I – I am sorry about… well you know"

I nodded, understanding that she is referring to my parents and the fact that I am now living with Luna and Rolf Scamander.

"Thanks"

"So, isn't magic amazing?"

"Yes! I love it here already"

Our conversation is cut short by the prefects showing us the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Now the first password is 'Thestral', and it changes every few weeks so keep undated or you will be locked out." A tall boy says very matter of factly.

We all walk into the huge, circular common room. The colors that lavishly decorate this room are amazing. This place is already feeling like home. I and four other first year girls walk up to the first years dormitories. It is Lily, Erin, Rose, Amber, and I. Lily and Rose choose the beds on the far right next to each other, I take the one next to Lily's and Amber and Erin occupy the remaining two. Our trunks are already there and I begin to unpack and get into pajamas.

"Hi Ariana, I'm Rose Weasley, Lily's cousin"

"Hi" I reply smiling.

We all climb into bed, but continue talking. A few minutes later. . .

"Lily… I hope this question doesn't bother you, but I read about your family in a book and I u uhm thought James was older than you, so why is he in the same year?"

"Oh that's fine, and yeaa. He is almost a year older but his birthday is September 2nd and just past the cut off, so he couldn't attend last year, so he's now in the same year as me"

"Oh that must be annoying" Rose says.

. . .

In a few minutes we say goodnight and close the curtains on our beds and lay down. I lay still on my back thinking. Maybe this will be good, maybe I will have friends. With that happy thought I fall asleep.


End file.
